


The Science Fair

by liveordie



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveordie/pseuds/liveordie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie had a science fair project to do. Fiona had C4 in her purse. For my mom (who is the best).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science Fair

The front lawn of the school was crowded with students. Two firetrucks quickly parked on the street. Smoke billowed from the gym where the science fair was being held. Everyone glared at Charlie, who looked sheepishly down at his feet.

It wasn't entirely his fault his project had blown up on him. It's not like anyone taught him how to use C4; he had just taken it out of his aunt Fiona's purse. In retrospect, however, maybe he should have thought it through a little more. At least no one had been seriously hurt though.

But now they would have to move.

Again.


End file.
